The Last Time
by mcc1089
Summary: Kitty needs to make a decision. She hopes Piotr will understand. (Thank you for the wait)


A/N Thank you for the long wait. I passed my midterm cello jury, and had some time to write. I hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance... as I finished this at 6 AM on my first day of spring break.

* * *

Kitty Pryde stretched and yawned in the king sized bed. Piotr was still sleeping after the wonderfully ecstatic events that took place an hour or two prior. The clock read three, and she was in need of something to drink, so as she carefully phased through the enormous arm that was encasing her, and made her way to the kitchen. She remembered her phone was placed on the island next to the jar of green olives she accidently left out after stealing a few after the nice dinner he cooked for her. She didn't care. Not right now anyway.

The lights to the kitchen were dimmed and there were glimmers of glass next to the sink. A wine glass would do. If the liquid she was going to drink had no flavor at all, she would at least want something fancy to put it in. She walked to the window of the high-rise apartment and looked down at the ant-like figures with lights, crawling across the tiny streets. The city was a beautiful place at night. Lights from all the restaurants, venues, and streets seemed to make her feel not so alone. Of course she was never really alone. She had the man that stole her heart.

She sat Indian style next to the large window peering up into the sky. There were some clouds but none were keeping the stars from shining. The water quenched her thirst, but didn't quench the guilt that was rising up inside of her. She heard sliding footsteps coming down the hall to the living room. Her gaze focused on a non-specific point below.

"It got cold."

"Yeah, it did." She took a sip. Piotr grabbed a blanked that was draped over the couch and softly wrapped it around her shoulders and then sat by her in the same fashion. Silence filled the air. The faint sounds of the streets became prominent; a sign that it was too quiet in the room.

"Was it the sex?" he asked looking down.

"No."

"Was it me in general?"

"No."

"Please let me into your thoughts." He pleaded.

"You're perfect, Pete. Always were and always will be." She took another sip. "It's me."

"You are perfect too, Katya." Kitty shook her head and leaned on his arm.

"Piotr…"

"You don't have to argue with yourself about this. I am always here for you." Silence filled the room again. Piotr knew she needed the silence. He personally hated it, but he would endure it for her. She fidgeted with her wedding band. "Are you happy?"

"Yes…maybe… maybe not."

"You feel this is a big mistake." It wasn't a question.

"I do." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I was young, stupid, greedy, and thought I could do this but I can't… It's too much."

"I understand."

"I know you do, Piotr. That's why this is so difficult." She got up and went back to the bedroom. It only took a few minutes for her to return with her bags. "I don't want this anymore, Piotr. I can't keep living like this."

Piotr stood up and walked over to her. "I love you, Katya. I always will…"

"Stop it, Piotr. Just stop it. This was the worst mistake of my life and I regret every moment of it." Piotr felt the heat rise in his body but he fought back the urge to respond. He simply nodded and watched as the woman he loved open the door to leave him for good.

"Katya… you forgot something." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the island. Kitty dropped her things and grabbed her phone. "And… don't forget…" he grabbed a cup that was sitting beside the sink and gave it to her. She looked in it and sighed.

"This is the last time I am doing this, Piotr." She took hold of her ring and phased it off, slamming it on the island. Grabbing the cup and turning it over, she let the content fall into her hand. The ring she had in her hand was nothing compared to the ring she slammed down, but it was still nice. "Being a wife to two husbands at the same time was, and is, never a good idea." She said while putting the ring on. "I want a divorce, Pete."

Piotr went to the room and returned with a packet. "Mine is already filled out to save you time."

"You knew I wanted a divorce?" He nodded.

"It didn't take long to figure out I was going to be the "other man" out of the two. The constant guilt was showing." She signed the papers and handed it back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Piotr. I know you understand." He nodded.

"Tell Bobby I said 'hello'.

"I will." She hugged him and kissed him for the last time. "Good-bye, Piotr." She didn't wait for a reply, as she grabbed her stuff and closed the door behind her. Piotr shut off the dim lights, took the ring, and put the papers back in his room. His bed had a void, just like his heart. He knew it wouldn't last long and he knew better than to let this go as long as it did. But he wanted her. He wanted her to be his, and now she made her choice. She was no longer a part of him and he knew she would never be.

With a sigh, he turned the lamp beside his bed off and laid his head on the pillow. He took the ring and, with the help of his armored form, smashed it between his fingers and threw it on the floor. Cooling himself down, the armor shifted back to flesh. With another heavy sigh he uttered this and drifted into sleep.

"Good-Bye, Katya."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if I pissed off my fellow Kiotr readers, but the idea came to me and I needed to write. Thank you for the wait!


End file.
